Defying the Odds
by Horseluv3r
Summary: Amethyst Anthracite from District 12 turned eighteen after the last Games and still had a year left to get reaped. With the Quarter Quell and the Victors going in, she was safe for the rest of her life. Safe to starve to death and work in the mines. However, Amethyst had always had bad luck. It was supposed to be a good day; it'd be the worst day of her life as her name is picked.


**_I own the plot and Amethyst, along with any other characters not in the Hunger Games books. I wish I owned the books though...then Finnick, and Gloss, and Cashmere wouldn't have died! Anyways, I'm posting this after going on a Hunger Games movie binge, book binge, and fanfiction binge lol. This idea came to me in a dream, and I decided that it could make a good story. Enjoy, and if you liked it, please drop a review!_**

Amethyst unlike what her name might suggest as to her district, for most would hear her name and think 'Another District One girl' was not from District One, nor from any of the Career districts. She was, in fact, from District Twelve, a place where girls with jewel names had no place being, for most of that district was named after flowers, plants, old names from back when Panem wasn't Panem, or names relating to their future profession as they took over from whatever their parents did for a living.

Amethyst, despite her name suggesting that she'd be gorgeous, viewed herself as ugly with her dark brown, almost black curly hair and deep brown eyes when compared to the blonde hair and blue eyes of the Town and the brown hair and grey, almost silver, eyes of the Seam. She didn't fit in anywhere, and neither did her name. Why her parents named her that, she had no idea and it wasn't like she could ask. They were dead, and she had grown up in the community home. A place where there was food, but it was taken away as punishment, along with getting the slaps and punches. The adults did a lot of it, but so did most of the children. Most of them took turns beating on those who wouldn't defend themselves, who stood there and took it. Amethyst was someone who never flinched from a punch, and she didn't show fear in her eyes. She never gave it back to those, because it wasn't in her to be that kind of person.

She was eighteen and 5'2. She was supposed to have been safe, as she turned eighteen after the last Games and therefore still had a year left to get reaped. However, with the Quarter Quell and the Victors going in, she was safe for the rest of her life. Safe to starve to death and work in the mines until she died. She was muscled from working, earning money that was turned over to the community home as a way to pay them back for taking her in when no one else would. However, Amethyst had always had bad luck. She was supposed to have been happy, but instead, as she found out, it would be one of the worst days of her life.

The District eight train had derailed and hit one of the power plants in District five. There were no survivors. And so, district eight would have to provide two more tributes, seeing as they had no other Victors. Or so, it would seem. The President had drawn two districts out of a hat, District twelve and District four. Twelve was to provide the female tribute, and four the male. The Games would be postponed until both tributes got to the Capitol and got their training. Amethyst screamed in rage as she threw a glass, shattering it into a million tiny glass fragments. She got punished, her food taken away for the day, and slapped and punched. She took it without so much as flinching.

The reaping was to be held at noon, and the tributes sent on a train to the Capitol immediately. The mayor would draw the name, as there was no time to send an escort to do it. A mentor would already be on the train. Amethyst got dressed in her reaping dress once more, all too well aware of the fact that this was the last year she had to be safe and then she'd be safe from the Games forever. She took her mother's ring and slid it in her ring finger where it sat perfectly. It wasn't much, just a band with a small purple stone, but it was the only thing left of her mother. She did her hair, twisting and pinning it until it was all pinned up to the back of her head. Her dress was a deep purple, too small for her, but she forced herself into it. It would go to someone else after this year.

At noon, everyone was gathered with all those who weren't of reaping age nor a girl standing outside the reaping area. Amethyst was nearest the stage with a bunch of other eighteen year old girls. The mayor stepped forward, and this time, unlike so many others, there was no video and there was no speech. Only his hand slipping into the glass bowl and withdrawing one piece of paper that would send a District twelve girl to her death to come home in a wooden coffin, like most tributes did. All the eldest girls held hands in fear that it would be there. It couldn't be Amethyst's name; she had been safe so far, and she couldn't go in now. It had to be someone else.

"Amethyst Anthracite," the mayor called. Amethyst's legs buckled, as she was caught by two girls on either side of her. She slowly walked out of the crowd of eighteen year old girls, and walked up the steps to her death. She stood there, as she stared down at everyone below her. Once more, they all raised their hands to their lips and held them out to her. Amethyst's three fingers repeated the same action, as she was roughly dragged off the stage and marched towards the train that would take her to where she would die in a few short short weeks.

The young adult was practically thrown on the train, as the doors closed just as she managed to snatch her legs up to her chest before the doors closed. The train took off, but the only way she could tell was the fact that the district seemed to be getting smaller by the seconds, until it had completely disappeared from sight. Amethyst was quickly found by the Capitol escort, who spoke in a high pitch with such enthusiasm that Amethyst wanted to hit her to get her to shut up about how exciting the Hunger Games were going to be. "Oh, yes, because it's just fabulous to be thrown into an arena after being promised you would be safe from it for the rest of your life, not to mention having to kill your own friends and go through the Games again," a male voice broke in sarcastically.

Amethyst turned, to see the new person who she assumed was her mentor. "I'm Lumos, your mentor. You got district one, because many of the lower districts only have two or three Victors compared to our six, District four's four, and District two's seven. Obviously, four doesn't have anyone to mentor you, and two normally has all their Victors at the Games no matter what all busy mentoring, so they sent me." The Victor explained. "Now, your name, age, skills, anything you think I ought to know that will be important and could save your life," he requested. "Amethyst Anthracite, 18, I work in the mines," she answered. "Anything else? Can you survive without food? Sleeping on the ground?" He asked, prompting her. "I can do just fine without food, and yes, I could sleep on the ground if I had to, my pain tolerance is pretty high," she replied after a few seconds.

"Okay, well Amethyst, I'm not going to get your hopes up, because obviously you'll be going against people who won the Games before, and have mentored for years, who have the edge over you in every way, except the fact that they all know the other tributes weapons and strategies...you and that boy from four, you're both the wild cards. Stick together because you two are the odd ones out, even if you don't get along because being on your own is an easy way to get picked off," he stated bluntly.

"Try and be nice to the other tributes, try and make alliances if you can get in with someone seeing as you have the boy from four most likely on your side, meaning you likely have Finnick Odair on your side as well, along with Katniss and Peeta. Keep most of your strengths a secret, go to all of the stations and find what you're good at. Especially weapons because if you turn out to be good at knives, we can practice, along with hand to hand combat. Don't show off, and don't make enemies because these are people who won by killing, and if you piss them off, they'll likely kill you if they see you unless you don't come off as a threat. They'll want to get this over with quickly, very quickly, and they'll do whatever they can to make it over as soon as possible." He continued, as the girl struggled to take all of this in.

"Gloss and Cashmere...siblings who won back to back, and will protect each other until death. Both are excellent with knives and not afraid to kill. They're very nice, but with them both going back into the arena, keep aware of your surroundings, because they won't hesitate to stab you in the back. They work as a team, even within an alliance. They'll likely be interested in you, so be friendly so you don't come off as rude. Brutus and Enobaria...very dangerous, lethal. Don't let Enobaria get close to you nor Brutus, they'll both kill you instantly. District three is very smart, so even though they may not be good with weapons, they have good strategies, and will always find a way to kill that doesn't involve killing a tribute whilst facing them. Finnick Odair is Panem's golden boy, lethal with a trident. Mags, smart and there was a time when she was very deadly...she's not going to make it, but she's Finnick's weakness and likely the boy from four's as well. Five is very intelligent. Sparrow won by poisoning the water supply that everyone drank out of. As for the male, he won by outlasting all the other tribut e and stealing food and small amounts of water off the other tributes. Six is not a threat at all. Johanna Mason is deadly with an axe. She's manipulative and very good at acting. Blight from seven is also good with an axe. He won by living in the trees until it came down to the last few, and th he took them all out with his axe. Nine and ten are no threat, but they'll both fight. As for eleven, Seeder and Chaff aren't going to make it. Chaff is lethal with a sword, even though he only has one arm. Seeder won by eating things that weren't poisonous, and killed most of the tributes by slipping poisoned food near where they where. And obviously, you know twelve," her mentor lectured as the readings played.

He then played the boy from four's reaping...he was tall and strong with muscles. He had obviously been training for the Games, because no one volunteered for him so he was the one who was going into the Games no matter if he was picked or not. As for her reaping, she appeared on the stage a few moments after her name had been called. Her brown eyes appeared to be fearful and her body was stiff, with shock. Even though she had her name in a lot, she had still found herself hoping that it wouldn't be her...that it'd be someone else who went into the Games where they were sure to come home in a coffin.

"Come on, let's eat. You probably haven't eaten yet today," her mentor said once the reaping went black. Actually, she hadn't eaten in three days, but she didn't need to mention that. She followed Lumos to a room where there was a huge stack of food. Some of which she recognized from the food the Capitol had given them from when Katniss and Peeta won, before the food started to arrive rotten. Most of it was unrecognizable, but that didn't stop her from filling a plate full of foods and digging in, not even stopping to drink her water before she polished off her plate and went for seconds and thirds. She finished two glasses of water, and her mentor and escort looked at her in astonishment.

The escort screeched about manners, and how she should use a fork and knife, and keep her mouth closed, along with a whole bunch of other things. Amethyst flinched, fully expecting to get a slap coming her way. "I-I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Amethyst got up from her chair and ran out of the room, going to find her room. It took her a few minutes, but after opening several doors, she finally found a bedroom that was hers seeing as there was nothing in it except a bed, a chest of drawers, and another door. She slammed the door closed, and opened the drawers to find clothes. She picked out a pair of black sleep pants and a black shirt before putting them both on.

As she went to pick the dress up off the floor, her hands went to cover her mouth. She rushed into the other room, which thankfully was the bathroom. Amethyst barely had time to close the door before vomiting in the sick multiple times, as the food came back up. It took her several minutes before she stopped vomiting, and when she was done, she turned on the water and washed the vomit down the drain. She cleaned her hands, before filling her mouth with water multiple times to get the foul taste out of her mouth. She pressed a button, and the entire room smelled like stonework. Pressing it multiple times, she finally got the room to smell like what she imagined an ocean would smell like.

Amethyst sat on the soft bed, though any bed would've been better than sleeping in the floor like she did at the orphanage. She let three younger girls sleep in the bed, whilst she slept on the floor, only sleeping on the bed with them when the weather was unbearably cold. It didn't bother her...she'd rather they have a good night's sleep than herself. Lying down, her thoughts of how this couldn't be real slowly stopped as her eyes fluttered closed to see what the next day would bring as they arrived at the Capitol and what would happen when she got there.


End file.
